


I'm Not a Bottom, You're a Bottom!

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, But before things go bad for Jack, By research I mean porn, Canon Compliant, Cas did his research, Castiel (Supernatural) Watches Porn, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Jody and Jack are only mentioned, Sentimental Dean Winchester, Set in S14 - after Jack kills Michael, Shameless Smut, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Dean and Cas had been dancing around their feelings for weeks. OK, years . . . but they’d been openly, actively flirting for weeks. Now that Jack had gotten rid of Michael once and for all, they all felt like they had a new lease on life, and none of them wanted to waste it. For once, Dean and Cas had the bunker all to themselves, and they finally (FINALLY) took advantage of it. Let there be sex!





	I'm Not a Bottom, You're a Bottom!

                Dean and Cas had been dancing around their feelings for weeks. OK, years . . . but they’d been openly, actively flirting for weeks. Now that Jack had gotten rid of Michael once and for all, they all felt like they had a new lease on life, and none of them wanted to waste it. Jack had started making friends in town, and spending more time with Claire, Alex, and Patience. Sam had finally started dating Jody, and Dean and Cas had begun a slightly less conventional courtship. They still didn’t talk about their feelings for one another, but lately, there’d been a lot more touching. Ever since Cas had returned from the Empty, he’d been . . . inhabiting his body more fully, allowing himself to feel the sensations and emotions that came with a physical vessel more often, and more intensely. That turned out to be useful in this new phase of his relationship with Dean. For instance, when Cas healed him these days, he left his hand on his skin for an absolutely unnecessary length of time, and suddenly Dean was always finding ways to get himself injured. No one questioned why Dean needed healing for every little splinter, paper cut, or bruise. In fact, Sam and Jack pointedly ignored it. The typical staring contests between Cas and Dean continued, of course, but now they were often followed by a wink, or a leer, or a slow, lingering, look-you-up-and-down thing. They held hands sometimes, at diners, or in the car, or watching TV. They sat closer on the couch, and at the kitchen table. They didn’t say anything about it, they just let the tension build. And damn, had it been building.

                Cas was sure today was the day they would hit their breaking point. Sam and Jack were out in Sioux Falls, visiting Jody and the girls, so Dean and Cas had the bunker all to themselves. Dean had washed the car this morning, wearing those ridiculously short cutoffs. When Castiel had come to the garage to see what he was doing, Dean had conveniently chosen just that moment to sprawl across the car to reach a spot on the hood. He stretched to reach the roof, sticking his ass out and flexing his arms. Afterwards, he’d practically strutted past Cas on the way to the showers, grinning at him over one shoulder. The angel had seriously considered storming into the shower, pressing Dean against the tiled wall, and finally confronting him. He’d imagined it in great detail ( _and not for the first time_ ), but decided that the shower was not the ideal place for what he had planned. Instead, he stood in the steamy bathroom, invisible, watching Dean soap himself up and running his hands over wet skin. Cas didn’t often get to see Dean nude, and he relished the opportunity. His skin was pale and freckled and smooth, unmarred by the hundreds of scars that Castiel had erased over the years. Underneath that skin, thick, toned muscles shifted with Dean’s movements. He’d always been strong, but with age had come broader shoulders, bulkier arms, a fuller face. No longer a pretty young thing, his beautiful lips and grass-green eyes highlighted the sullen, hard expression, contrasted the raw strength and masculinity in the lines of his body. As Cas watched, Dean stroked his cock a few times, but didn’t linger too long, and Cas left the room before the hunter turned the water off.

                When Dean returned to his room, wrapped in a towel and humming “When the Levee Breaks”, the angel was standing by his bed. He froze, eyes wide. Then he struggled to fight back the slow smile spreading over his face, as he realized that Cas was missing his trench coat and suit jacket. “Jeez, Cas, you’re practically naked over there,” he mumbled. Cas eyed him, his gaze lingering over the towel. “I could say the same for you.” Dean felt the blood rush to his cock, lifting the front of the towel. That drew the angel’s attention, again, and Dean blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you, uhhh, need something?” he stammered, weakly. Cas took one step closer to him. “Yes,” he said, and then went silent. He and Dean held their 4,297th staring contest, and all the while, Dean’s dick was getting harder and harder. He wanted to look down, to see if Cas was similarly affected, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face. Cas’s eyes were a shade of blue Dean had never seen on anyone else; deep and dark like the ocean during a storm, and they never failed to draw Dean in. All of a sudden, they were only a few inches apart, though he didn’t remember either of them moving forward. He could feel Cas’s breath on his face, could smell the ozone-and-rain scent that was unique to Castiel. Under the damp towel, his cock twitched, making contact with the angel’s hip. Dean gasped at the sensation, and Castiel’s eyes focused on his open mouth.

                Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d leaned in, or if Dean had, but suddenly their mouths were pressed together, chests touching, hands clutching at arms, hips, shoulders. Cas had thought of this moment a thousand times, imagined their first kiss in many different scenarios, but reality was far better. There was nothing tentative or gentle about this kiss. Their weeks of arm’s length flirting came crashing to an end, their lips working against each other frantically, hungrily. Dean’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, throbbing beneath the towel. He thrust his tongue into Cas’s mouth, the angel sucking on it, greedy for whatever Dean would give him. He slid one hand into Cas’s hair and closed his hand, tugging on the dark locks. No one had ever pulled Cas’s hair before, and he found that he quite liked it. It wasn’t pain, exactly, but it shot a spark of arousal from his scalp to his groin, and the angel felt his own cock thickening. Apparently Dean felt it as well, since he groaned and shoved his hips forward, pressing against Cas’s pelvis. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and planted both hands on the globes of his ass, pulling Castiel tight against him and grinding. Now it was Cas’s turn to groan, the friction against his cock and the urgency of Dean’s desire combining to make Cas just a little bit desperate. ‘Desperate’ was a not a feeling Cas had ever associated with pleasure, but this was very enjoyable, indeed.

                Cas thought back to the pornography he’d studied. He’d wanted to be prepared, in case things with Dean got intimate, and he was now quite confident in the mechanics of several male sex acts. He slid one hand up Dean’s torso, rubbing a thumb back and forth across one nipple. At the tiny gasp that Dean made, Cas continued, rubbing circles around the nipple, then gently pinching. Dean whimpered, and Cas pulled back from the kiss to look at him, but that had clearly been the good kind of whimper. His eyes were heavy-lidded, pupils blown wide, and his breathing was shallow. Cas smiled at him and bent to kiss his way from Dean’s jaw, down his neck, and back up to his ear, all the while, still playing with his nipples. He bit down, carefully, on the point where Dean’s shoulder met his neck, and pinched harder on the nipple between his fingers. Dean whined, digging his fingers into the flesh of Castiel’s ass, and pulling him even closer. He pressed one leg between Cas’s thighs and ground against him, moaning, “fuuuucck”.

                At that point, Dean’s towel collapsed around him, only held up by the pressure between their bodies. His backside entirely exposed, Dean hissed at the sudden draft, but continued grinding. Cas relocated his hands to the newly naked flesh, squeezing and massaging. He let his index fingers trace the crack of Dean’s ass, mouthing his way down to his chest, stopping to lick and suck at Dean’s now hard, sensitive nipples. The towel dropped entirely to the floor, and Cas was rewarded with more moans and curses, Dean whispering his name and cradling his head in his hands. The angel dropped to his knees, kissing a line down Dean’s belly, stroking the inside of his thigh with one hand. When he pressed both hands gently against Dean’s thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs, Dean complied, staring down at Cas with his mouth open. The angel took Dean’s balls gently in one hand, stroking them, and stared up at the love of his long, long life. “Cas,” Dean gasped, “you . . . you don’t have to“. Castiel just smiled wickedly, and leaned forward, licking a bead of pre-cum off the tip of Dean’s leaking cock. “Can I?” the angel whispered. Dean let out a little squeak from the back of his throat, but he nodded, so Cas licked his lips, opened his mouth, and took Dean’s cock right down to the root.

                “Holy fuck!” Dean cursed, throwing his head back. Cas carefully applied all the fellatio skills he’d learned from his research, twirling his tongue along Dean’s length, licking and sucking his way up and down, over and over. Along the way, he catalogued Dean’s reactions, learning what Dean liked best ( _sucking slowly up the shaft while turning his head clockwise, and flicking the bundle of nerves under the crown with his tongue_ ). As Dean’s eyes rolled in his head, Cas stuck one finger in his mouth to wet it, and stroked it along Dean’s perineum, as he returned to the blowjob. Dean’s cock was red, and hard, and leaking. He moaned a steady string of curses as Cas pressed a wet fingertip against Dean’s hole, sucking at the head of his cock and rolling his balls in one hand. “Ohhhfuckingchristthatssogood,” the hunter groaned. “Waitwaitwait . . . I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he said in a shaky voice, taking deep breaths. “I mean . . . do you wanna . . . uhh?” Cas pulled off ( _and out_ ) very carefully, then blinked up at Dean. “Are you asking if I want to fuck?” he growled. Dean’s fingers tightened on his shoulder and he whimpered again, clearly affected by Cas’s voice. Dean nodded, “uh-huh. That”. Cas’s lips twitched up at the corners, and he stood up slowly, kissing Dean before whispering “yes, please,” in his ear.

                With a shudder, Dean finally gathered his wits, and grabbed hold of Castiel with both hands. He hurriedly unbuttoned the familiar white shirt, almost tearing it in his hurry to pull it from Cas’s arms. Once that was off, he leaned back in to continue the kissing, fumbling Cas’s belt and pants open as he went. Soon enough, pants and boxers were shoved to the floor, socks and shoes were toed off, and the two men were stumbling to the bed, still groping, kissing, and caressing. As he laid Dean down on the bed, Cas reached one hand out, feeling for the drawer in the nightstand, where he knew Dean had lubricant stashed away. He pulled the bottle out and sat back, smiling softly at the hunter. “Have you ever done this before?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “No, but I know what to do. Have you?” Dean just smirked. “Not with a guy. But it’s not my first rodeo,” he said, reaching for the bottle of lube. Cas pulled back an inch, holding the bottle just out of Dean’s reach. “You don’t want me to do it?” the angel asked. Dean raised both hands. “Hey, if you’d rather do it, that’s fine by me. I don’t mind, either way.” Cas settled back on his heels, looking a little bit smug. “I’d like to do the prepping.” Dean shrugged and smiled back the angel. “OK.”

                There was a pause, where neither of them moved, or spoke. “Lay back,” Dean said, at the same time that Cas offered, “Do you want to roll over?” Both men wrinkled their eyebrows. “Wait,” they both said, simultaneously. Dean held up one hand. “Hang on, hang on. Do you want me to prep you, or . . . ?” he asked. Castiel tilted his head to one side. “Prep ME? I was volunteering to prep YOU. We don’t BOTH need to be prepped, do we?” he wondered aloud. Surely he hadn’t missed something that important in his research. Dean’s eyebrows crept towards his hairline. “No, we don’t both need to be prepped, honey. Just you.” This made Cas tilt his head to the other side. “Why ME? I assumed you would be bottoming, therefore you need to be prepped.”

                Dean scooted back on the bed a few inches, sitting upright. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m not a bottom!” he exclaimed. Cas set the bottle of lube down on the bed and crossed his arms. “And what made you think I was a bottom?” he asked, eyes narrowing. Dean looked disgruntled. “I don’t know. I just figured . . . ” he began, trailing off. Cas’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, expectantly. “Dean, you just said it wasn’t your first rodeo, and you’d done this with women before.” Dean nodded, “yeah, I have.” There was a pregnant pause before Cas continued. “You mean pegging, correct?” At that, Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head. “What?! Noooooo! NOT pegging. I mean anal, with a girl. TOPPING a girl. Jeez!”

                Cas knitted his eyebrows together, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t see why you’re so appalled by the idea of pegging, Dean. We were just about to have intercourse, and obviously someone has to receive. You’re clearly OK with the concept on some level, even if it’s not you doing the bottoming.” Dean took a deep breath, glancing down at his now-softening erection. “No, you’re right. There’s nothing wrong with it. I shouldn’t have said it like that.” Cas nodded. “You enjoyed the manual stimulation of your anus, during the fellatio.” Dean flushed dark red, all the way down to his chest, and gulped. “Well yeah, I mean . . . sometimes girls do that when they’re blowing you, it’s not like . . . serious or anything.” Cas just stared at him, waiting. When Dean had nothing more to say after a few seconds, Cas leaned forward, lowering his voice. “Dean, has it occurred to you that you might enjoy bottoming, based on your level of enjoyment in that scenario?” Dean remained silent.

                Cas sighed and smiled, climbing into Dean’s lap, and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m happy to bottom for you, if that would make you more comfortable. I just want to be with you. But you should think about it, some day.” Dean pulled Cas in closer, kissing his neck, and nibbling his ear, his dick quickly gaining a renewed interest in the proceedings. “I’ll think about it. How about, I top for now, and you tell me how it feels, afterwards?” he muttered against Cas’s skin. Cas smiled, slipping one hand between their bodies, taking hold of both their thickening cocks. “Agreed.”

                A few minutes later, they were both achingly hard again, whispering into each other’s mouths. Cas let go and wriggled backwards, reaching to grab the lube from where it had been abandoned on the bedspread, and handing it to Dean. “Do you still want to?” the angel asked, his voice low. Dean grinned and crawled forward in slow motion, pressing Cas back onto the bed. “God, yes,” he murmured, nipping at Cas’s collarbone. Cas snorted, causing Dean to draw back, confused. “Ummm, not really the reaction I was expecting, babe. Ticklish?” Cas aimed a sardonic smirk at the hunter, and asked, “Do you have to use my father’s name when you’re in bed with me?” Dean threw back his head and laughed outright. “Cas, I hate to break it to you, but that’s exactly when most people use your father’s name. But I get your point, and I’ll try. Promise,” he said, trying not to giggle. He leaned back in to kiss the scowl off Cas’s face, and slowly moved down his body. He kissed and licked across his chest, down the soft, smooth skin that covered his hipbones, and over the meaty, hairy thighs, all the way down to Cas’s ankle. Then he reversed direction, mouthing all the way up the inside of his leg. Pleasant as the attention was, Cas was becoming impatient, his eyebrows scrunched together and an exaggerated pout on his face. “Deeeeaaaan” he complained, but Dean just looked up at him and grinned, hands keeping his thighs apart, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s heavy balls. He took one into his mouth, and then the other, sucking gently, before kissing his way up to his angel’s thick, scarlet cock. Dean wrapped his lips around the tip, and Cas’s breath rushed out of him, his eyes going wide. No one had ever done this to him before, and he was thoroughly unprepared for the way Dean’s mouth felt on him. Remembering to breathe, Cas sucked in a lungful of air and stared down at Dean, who was wholly focused on his task. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around the base of Cas’s cock, squeezing gently, and sank down, taking more and more into his mouth. Cas saw him drop the bottle of lube back on the bed, and felt cool, wet fingertips slide slowly down his perineum. Dean pulled back, slowly, and glanced up, meeting his angel’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted to suck you off. Ever since that first day, just wanted to drop to my knees right there in that barn. So fucking hot,” he drawled, his eyes sparkling.  

                Cas was stunned, both by the sensation of Dean’s mouth, and by the weight of his words, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it, as he was distracted by a wet fingertip circling his hole. As Dean sucked harder, the finger pressed more firmly against his rim, until it slipped past the threshold. Castiel moaned and sank down on Dean’s finger, welcoming the intrusion. Dean was clearly trying to go slow and be careful, and Cas allowed it for a minute or so, but he soon demanded another finger. “I’m not fragile Dean, you can’t hurt me,” he reminded the hunter, and got another smirk in reply. “Pushy,” Dean grumbled, but added a second finger, much to Castiel’s delight. He twisted his hand around, in and out, spreading his fingers wide and then dragging them along, inside Castiel, until he hit . . . something. Cas huffed out a wordless sound, his erection jumping in Dean’s mouth. “Oh! Is that? Do that again!” he insisted. Dean drew back, watching his own hand as he repeated the motion. When Cas gasped, Dean’s eyes flew to his face, thrilled. “You like that?” the hunter gloated. Cas nodded emphatically, and was soon rocking his hips, panting “more!”.  Dean complied again, and it wasn’t long before Cas was writhing on his three fingers, cursing in a language Dean didn’t recognize, and dragging Dean’s face up to kiss him. “Now,” he ordered. Dean swayed back, studying him, but stilled his hand. “You sure you’re ready?” he asked, seriously. Dean was already nearly shaking with anticipation, his cock leaking steadily, but he needed to make sure Cas would enjoy this as much as he would. Tightening his grip in Dean’s hair, Cas met his eyes and growled, “Fuck me. Right. Now.” What little green was left in Dean’s eyes was swallowed by his pupils, as lust overrode his caution. “Holy shit, I love it when you swear,” he whispered.

                With that, Dean sat back on his heels and groped around until he found the bottle of lube, coating his naked cock. Sitting up again, he held himself against Castiel’s waiting hole. It occurred to Dean that he’d never done this before, and he smiled to himself. It wasn’t just his first time with a man, it was the first time Dean had ever had unprotected sex, with anyone, and he was suddenly incredibly grateful that it was Cas. Feeling a lot more than he expected to, Dean slowly moved forward against Cas’s body, pushing until the ring of muscle finally gave way, and he was inside. He stared into Cas’s eyes as he pressed in, inch by inch, amazed by the awe he read on the angel’s face. When he was in all the way to the hilt, his hips pressing against the back of Castiel’s thighs, he came to a stop and let his eyes fall shut. He’d had plenty of sex, sure, even anal sex, but none of it had ever felt like this. Cas was hot, and incredibly tight around him, but it wasn’t that. For the first time in his life, Dean wasn’t pretending. He didn’t have to remember a cover story, or struggle to recall his partner’s name, or worry about where his gun was. He didn’t have to slip Cas holy water, or touch him with silver before they got naked. He’d never been so . . . comfortable with someone. Cas knew him, really knew him, and wanted him exactly as he was, and that was another first for Dean.

                Dean opened his eyes to see Cas staring at him, no longer awed, but hungry. Dean gave him a sly smile, tilted his hips back, and started up a slow, hard rhythm. He looked down, watching his cock disappear into the angel’s body again and again. He slid his hands up and down Cas’s thighs, then up his tight stomach, leaning forward to kiss him. Cas twined his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him deeply, thoroughly, and when he broke the kiss, Cas pulled his knees up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips and squeezing. Dean braced his hands on either side of the angel’s head, and Castiel used the leverage to lift his hips off the bed, twisting them in a figure eight motion that left Dean short of breath. He moaned and hissed, wondering where Cas had learned these moves. When his hips dropped back down, Dean redoubled his efforts, slamming into Cas, earning little punched-out grunts of encouragement from the angel. When he slowed to catch his breath, sweating and panting, Cas shifted his weight and flipped them over, straddling Dean with no effort at all. Flopping back on the bed, Dean watched as Castiel got his feet under him and rose up slowly, thick thighs flexing under his golden skin. His eyes slid over Cas’s sculpted shoulders, the smooth muscles of his chest, down to the throbbing dick resting against his sweat-streaked stomach. Dean reached out his hands, one landing on Cas’s thigh, the other curling around his cock, stroking and squeezing in counter-point to the rhythm that Cas was pounding out on top of him. He started slow, inching up, then dropping back down on Dean, but he gradually gained speed. Soon, Castiel was bouncing on him hard and fast, gasping Dean’s name, and nearly howling every time he hit his prostate. The hunter was sweating and moaning, a near-constant string of curse words falling from his lips, as he struggled to hold off his orgasm. He was sure Cas was close, and Dean was damn well not going to finish first. Planting his feet on the bed, he thrust up hard, scratching his fingernails down Cas’s thigh, and squeezing the head of his cock. Suddenly Cas clenched around him, crying out and pouring come all over Dean’s chest. Shouting Cas’s name, Dean let go, feeling his orgasm surge through him. Holding on to Cas’s hips, Dean rode the sensation out, shuddering and mumbling hoarse nonsense, before wrapping both arms around his angel and pulling him tight against him, kissing the top of his head.

                Two minutes later, as Dean began to slip out of Cas’s body, he moved his hands to the tanned shoulders above him, shoving gently. “OK, you’re squishing me, and we’re covered in goo,” he groused. Cas hummed, laying a hand on his shoulder, and Dean shivered. As Cas rolled off of him, Dean realized the mess on his chest and between his legs was gone, and they were both clean and dry. He rolled onto his side and batted his eyelashes. “The benefits of sleeping with an angel,” he chuckled. Cas turned his head to look at Dean, arching his eyebrows. “I believe there may be a few more benefits,” he said. “Oh yeah? And those are . . . ?” Dean teased back. Cas smirked at him and answered, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Dean grinned, and then his grin softened into something softer, sweeter, and he reached for Castiel’s hand. Cas looked down at their hands, then moved his eyes slowly over the hunter’s face. Dean blushed, but didn’t look away. He brought their linked hands up, kissing Castiel’s knuckles. “I’m so glad it was you, Cas.”

 

 

 


End file.
